The Tale of Archer and Amalia
by afandjegudiel
Summary: Archer is stressed. His girlfriend's father doesn't want him to marry his daughter, so he has to cut through alot of red tape to do so. But, when Amalia goes into a coma, he must travel into the realm of the mind, where his trials are only just beginning.


The Tale of Archer and Amalia

**Act 1: The Unappreciative Boyfriend**

_(Enter _Quepheenqal the Bard_, narrator of the story. He walks with long, exaggerated strides into center stage and removes his lyre from his back. He strums a few chords to test the sound and begins.)_

**Quepheenqal** _(_Quepheenqal_ will address the crowd as his audience)_: Come! (Sung:) _Come listen to my tale! I __Sing__ a song of merry love!_ _A boy will take a wife! _He learns his wife's his life! _Come listen to my song! _Well, now that I have your attention, gather up and listen 'round! Today I sing a tale I know to be true, which is rare to find in a bard these days. I tell of a young couple, very much in love, and the boy who must remember not to lose himself in the fight for his sweetheart. For if the one she loves has been lost, why would she stay? Close your eyes, if you will, and imagine. Now, you should see a crowded city street of the old english type. Not London or Yorkshire, but more along the lines of Camelot and Warwick. A boy and a girl walk along the road. Neither of them is smiling or happy, although the girl is trying very hard to look it.

_(_Quepheenqal_ moves to the side of the stage, and the curtain moves aside, showing the two lovers _Archer_ and _Amalia_ walking side by side across the stage.)_

**Amalia: **Oh, Archer, let's just return to your home. No one will bother us there.

**Archer: **If only you would stop your speaking, I may find a way to get us out of this mess and into your father's favor.

_(_Amalia _stops walking and looks slightly down in sadness.)_

**Amalia:** I'm sorry, my love. I was only trying to bring you to a place of calm, where everything is your own and you know it well.

_(_Archer_ stops and turns, a look of shame creeping across his face.)_

**Archer:** No, I am sorry, my love. I should not have lashed out at you so. My frustration is no fault of yours.

**Amalia:** Oh, Archer, let's run away from this place, where my father cannot keep us apart.

_(_Archer_ walks over to _Amalia _and embraces her in a tight hug, which she returns heartily.)_

**Archer:** If only that were possible. Your father would most likely have headhunters upon us in moments for disobeying his wishes.

_(_Archer_ and _Amalia _walk off stage and _Quepheenqal_ returns to the center.)_

**Quepheenqal:** And, so you see. Two lovers, kept apart by an overly concerned father, the boy feels forced into fighting for his love. However, sometimes fighting a loosing battle takes it's toll.

_(The narrator once again walks off stage as the two lovers begin to walk across the stage again. _Archer_ walks at a quick pace and _Amalia_ is trying hard just to keep up.) _

**Amalia:** My love, would you please slow down?

**Archer:** The world does not slow, nor it's customs, and I must keep their pace just in order to think.

**Amalia:** Why must you think at their level? You were always content with the simple life of a farmhand. You did not concern yourself with the policies of the kingdom, believing them above you.

_(Archer whirls around on his trailing girlfriend.)_

**Archer:** Do you not see?! I do this for you!

**Amalia:** For me?

**Archer:** If you do not understand it, then do not open your mouth, Woman.

_(_Amalia_ shirks away in terror as _Archer _turns and continues his strides off stage. The curtains close and focus returns to _Quepheenqal_ as he takes center stage.)_

**Quepheenqal: **The pain of not being with the one he loves is a terrible burden, and as he fights to win his heart, he slowly grows course and crude. This, Ladies and Gentlemen, is where our story truly begins.

(With a grand sweeping of Quepheenqal's arm toward the sky, the curtains pull open. The street is crowded with people walking to and fro and Archer is seen selling vegetables from a cart in the market square. Amalia approaches him, bearing a basketful of lunch.)

**Amalia: **I brought some lunch for you, so you could rest your tired hands.

**Archer: **I do not have time for lunch. For the conference with Lord Klien, I must pay 117 copper pieces. This is a year's pay, and I only have a month in which to make it. I will use all the time I can get.

**Amalia: **Well, maybe you could eat it while you work? I'll put together a sandwich, and you can eat it with your other hand.

**Archer: **A hand I could use to sell vegetables? I would rather not.

**Amalia: **What if I were to feed my love?

(Amalia reaches into her basket and tries to feed him a grape tomato. Archer feels this is too much, and strikes the tomato from her hand. )

**Archer: **I said that I do not have the time. If that is too hard for you to understand, then good day.

(Amalia, close to tears now, is stunned for a moment before she turns to run away. She does not see the horse galloping down the cobblestones. The rider tries to stop, but it is too late. Amalia is run down.)

**Archer: **Amalia!

(Archer rushes over to kneel at the side of Amalia's limp form as the rider demounts and tries to calm his horse. A man in long, flowing robes steps forward and kneels beside the two.)

**Archer: **Oh, Amalia. This is my fault. I shouldn't have been so cruel to you.

**Philos: **Do not worry, my boy. With luck, she will not die. However, she may need some help getting through this.

**Archer: **Who are you?

**Philos:** Philos, resident magistrate under the employ of King Gain, and we must act fast if we are to save this girl.

**Archer: **What do you want me to do?

**Philos: **Look at this pendant, and focus only on the spinning.

(Philos pulls a gold pendant from his pocket and gives it a slight touch to begin the spinning.)

**Philos: **You are now finding yourself to be very sleepy. Focus only on the spinning. Let the sleep overtake you. Focus only on the spinning. When you wake, you will find yourself in a strange place. Look for the guardian, he will show you the way. He will show you the way.

(The lights dim and the curtain begins it's slow fall as Quepheenqal walks slowly across the stage.)

**Quepheenqal**_(singing)_**: **_And so the boy who, through his love, was vilely betrayed, shall, if his luck will fail to serve, send his true love to grave…_

_(_Quepheenqal_ disappears behind the curtain as Act 1 concludes.)_

Act 2: In the Psyche of Amalia

_(_Quepheenqal _strums a dreamy, melodious tune on his lyre as he walks to center stage.)_

**Quepheenqal: **The magistrate Philos, under the employ of King Gain, and specialist of the mind knew that the only thing that would save Amalia was nothing less than a savior itself, someone to go into her mind and help her soul through the darkest of trials. For this, he chose Archer, the only person to come to her rescue in the street. We must now follow him into that place of darkness, the land of do-as-you-please, the infinite realm of the human mind.

_(_Quepheenqal _strums the same melodious tune as he takes his leave from the stage and the curtains rise to show a tall figure shrowded in a cloak of darkness. _Archer_ is lying, unconscious, at his feet. He stirs a little before sitting up, dazed and confused. Taking notice of the man, _Archer_ is startled to his feet.)_

**Archer:** Who are you? Where am I?

**Nephim: **I am the Nephim, guardian angel of Amalia, and you are exactly where you were meant to be.

**Archer: **What does that mean?

**Nephim: **Are you or are you not here to help Amalia?

**Archer: **I am. But, what is this place?

**Nephim: **This place has many names, but you could call it The Psyche.

**Archer: **What is The Psyche? How did I get here?

**Nephim: **How you came to be in this place, I do not know. However, I can answer your other question. Every being in existence has a Psyche. It is the place between thought and feeling, the origin of emotion, and the house of the human mind.

**Archer: **I'm not sure that I can completely understand such things, so your word I shall take.

**Nephim: **Then, let me relate words of your knowledge. Amalia has entered what will be known as a coma. As her Defender, you must aid her soul in it's return to it's body.

**Archer: **How do I do such a thing?

(With a grand gesture, Nephim leaps aside to show an image of Amalia behind a glass door with three large notches across the middle. The door is aglow with a purple light.)

**Archer: **What is that light, so ghostly and mysterious?

**Nephim: **The soul trying to return to the body. You must find the keys and unlock the doors before the day is finished, or Amalia's soul shall never return.

**Archer**_(his words sounding choked)_**: **"And if it were to not return to her?"

**Nephim: **She will die.

(Archer snorts back his tears and his voice becomes noticeably steadier.)

**Archer: **Then, what must I do?

(Nephim points his finger ominously across the stage to the arch at the far end.)

**Nephim: **You will find a hall in that direction that will split unto three. Each leads to a room governed by a spirit of challenge. They will test you, and you must overcome these tests. You must claim every key. You will only have this one chance.

(Archer looks to the arch, squinting as if it were across a football field's length of dark cavern. He looks back to Nephim as if unsure if now were the time to go.)

**Nephim: **Why do you hesitate? If you wish to help her, then do so!

(At this Archer makes his way quickly to the arch and begins the next step of his journey. The curtains close for a scene change as Quepheenqal remakes his entrance. His song is still the dreamy tune that he was playing before.)

**Quepheenqal: **The path to the triple fork is a long one as Archer descends what seems to be a staircase longer than any found in the kingdom. He reaches the split sooner than he thought, however, and walks into the nearest passage.

_(_Quepheenqal's_ song picks back up as he walks back behind the curtain, singing until he is safely out of sight. _**Quepheenqal's**_** song: And so, go on Archer, to complete your goal. For the one in danger is your girlfriend's soul. If you win eternal love shall be yours, and you fail your perfect world is no more. **_Archer_ now stands in a room with nothing in it. Across the stage are 2 arches which represent a tunnel.)_

**Archer **_(speaking to himself)_**: **Is this all there is? Perhaps the true chamber is on the other side of this passage.

(Archer makes his way through the arch to be immediately attacked be giant spiders. He tries his best to fight them off, but his fear of them shows through. He cringes in terror and tries to run away to find the exit blocked. He runs for the other arch to find spiders blocking that way as well. He shrinks and cowers in a corner as the spiders surround and close in on him. He looks left, then right, desperation showing clearly on his face. Just then, he jumps up and begins to beat the spiders back, forcing his way to the right side of the tunnel. The giant spiders shrink and disappear outside of the tunnel, and Archer finds himself miraculously unafraid. An enshrouded figure makes its way from behind the curtains.)

**Spirit of Courage: **Congratulations, Archer. You pass the test.

**Archer: **That was a test? It seemed so real.

**Spirit of Courage: **This is the land of the mind. Nothing here is what it appears to be. The important thing is that I placed your deepest, most secret fear in the tunnel with you, and that you eventually gathered up enough courage to fight them off in the name of the one you love.

(Archer shakes his head slowly.)

**Archer: **That wasn't courage. It was desperation. I was still scared of the spiders, and I was just lashing out in fear.

**Spirit of Courage: **I saw you give up in that tunnel. There was one moment where you just sat and were content to let the spiders eat you alive. Then you stood to fight. Why did you not give up as you had planned? Surely such an act was not pure desperation alone.

(Archer leans back against the arch casually.)

**Archer: **In that moment, only the thought of never seeing Amalia again passed through my mind.

**Spirit of Courage: **And that is what courage truly is. It is not the absence of fear, but the power to overcome it to finish your goal. That is why you deserve this.

(The Spirit of Courage holds out it's hand to show a blood red ruby about the size of Archer's fist.)

**Spirit of Courage: **This is the Key of Courage. It is one of the three you need to unlock the Comatose Gate. Keep it safe and be careful; not every spirit's challenges are as easy as mine.

(Archer accepts the ruby thankfully and places it in his coin purse.)

**Spirit of Courage: **Now, hurry on. Time is of the essence if you are to save Amalia.

(Archer nods as the spirit disappears behind the curtain. Before long, he runs back through the arch and from the room. The curtains close. Quepheenqal runs from behind the curtain in a panic.)

**Quepheenqal: **Ah, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a short break to, ah, freshen up my singing voice.

(A couple of apples fall from under Quepheenqal's tunic. He stoops low to pick them up hastily.)

**Quepheenqal: **Please, let us return after a short break.

(A soldier comes out from behind the curtains, then spots the bard.)

**Soldier: **Oy! You There!

(Quepheenqal breaks into a run out to the other side of the stage as the soldier chases him, before they both disappear behind the curtain, thus ending act 2.)

**Act 3: Of Faith and Patience**

(Quepheenqal walks exhaustedly to center stage and wipes his brow as he introduces the next act.)

**Quepheenqal: **Where was I? Ah, yes… With one key in hand, Archer is well on his way to saving his dear heart. He rushes back to the main split where the three paths convene so that he may get on with his next task. His next task, however, may not be what he expects.

(Quepheenqal strums his lyre as he leaves the stage and the curtains rise slowly. Enter Archer, huffing and puffing from running all the way from the Chamber of Courage. In this room stands a cloaked figure.)

**Spirit of Patience: **Welcome to my maze, young Archer.

**Archer: **Is that what it is to be, then? A maze?

**Spirit of Patience: **The maze is only a tool. The true test is in you. Remember that. Now, on the other side is your key. It is yours, if you can take it.

(Archer nods and makes his way toward the archway representing the maze. The stage goes dark and everything freezes as the light is shown on Quepheenqal, off to the side.)

**Quepheenqal: **The maze is long and hard, and it seems as if Archer wishes to give up many times. Each time, however, he struggles through and keeps going, his drive to rescue Amalia fueling him to think logically.

(A light shines temporarily on Archer as he speaks one line.)

**Archer: **Maybe if I put one hand on this wall, it'll help me find my way out…

**Quepheenqal: **Before long, his way has been made.

(The lighting returns to normal as Archer exits the arch and walks over to a medium-sized pedestal, on top of which lays a sapphire stone.)

**Spirit of Patience: **Congratulations, Archer. The Key of Patience is yours.

(A second cloaked figure appears from behind the curtains.)

**Spirit of Faith: **The Key of Faith is also yours to claim.

**Archer: **Patience and faith? What does a maze have to do with any of those things?

**Spirit of Patience: **In order to successfully survive the maze which I presented to you, you had to be patient and work through all that you knew of the maze at the time. It is a frustrating feat, and you passed it with flying colors.

**Spirit of Faith: **To persevere after such a long and grueling task takes not only faith in the information you were given, but faith in yourself. Even if you were to go into a dead end a thousand times, you believed that you could make it through. This is the kind of faith that is hard to come by.

**Faith and Patience**(In unison)**: **These stones are now yours.

**Archer: **Thank you.

(Archer takes the blue key from the pedestal, then the green from the spirit.)

**Archer: **But, I thought that I was to go through three trials today?

**Spirit of Faith: **Patience is my brother's charge, not mine. Besides, the day is almost up. Why would I hinder your movement further with another challenge? I wish for Amalia to live as well. Speaking of which, you aught to make haste to the Comatose Gate.

**Spirit of Patience: **Yes, there is only so much patience one can have.

**Archer: **Yes, well, thank you for everything!

(Archer places both of the newly acquired keys into his coin purse. The small sack is be strained and stretched by the stones. He runs from the room with a smile on his face, ready to release his beloved from her coma. The curtains close and the Act ends.)

**Act 4: The Final Challenge**

(Quepheenqal plays a tune to the mood of his tale as he speaks to the audience.)

**Quepheenqal: **(The tune should be a bright, happy one.) And Archer was happy, happy that he'd made it through all of the trials in one day, happy that he would soon be with his one true love. (The tune now goes through a slight change, giving it a darker feeling) As he makes his way up the central staircase, however, a foreboding feeling creeps over him, the feeling one gets just before a horrible event, and his smile begins to fade. (The tune is now very slow and the notes as deep as a lyre may play, the essence of terror filling the air.) As he reaches the top of the stair, he slows and his smile disappears.

(The curtain rises to show the room where Nephim resides. Archer slowly crosses the room to Amalia's guardian angel.)

**Archer: **I brought the keys. Just as I was instructed.

**Nephim: **And, what did you learn?

**Archer: **Learn?

**Nephim**(sighing)**: **Each of the tasks you participated in were designed to teach you something, to prepare you, for your relationship with Amalia.

**Archer**(His voice is slightly angry)**: **What? My girlfriend, the one I love more than anyone or anything else, lies dying, and you wish to teach me morals?

**Nephim: **The morals were to give her reason to live. She lies dying for one reason only; your cruelty and frustration. Had you not been so mean spirited and vile, she would have never run into the street. If I send her back out to the world with you as you are, she has only more pain to looks forward to. If that is the case, then both I and she would rather have her pass on. To marry a woman one must have faith that all will end right, patience to through the tougher times, and most of all courage, enough to face your fears without lashing out at those you love.

(Archer runs over to the door and begins to fit the keys into each of the three notches along the glass. There is no reaction.)

**Archer**(Desperate)**: **Why is it not working?

**Nephim: **I do not will it so.

(Archer looks to Nephim slowly.)

**Nephim: **The gate is my creation, a barrier to protect her from you, forged from our mutual agreement. If she cannot have her true, gentle love, then she does not wish to return to the land of the living.

**Archer: **I am here, so why do you not open the gate?

**Nephim: **The other spirits think you are ready. I do not. I do not see a change in you. You have not proved yourself to me.

**Archer: **And how would I do so?

**Nephim: **Pass my test, and she shall be released.

**Archer: **What need I do?

**Nephim: **Til death do we part.These are the marriage vows. If you truly love someone, you are willing to give your life for them. I wish you to do so.

**Archer: **What?

**Nephim: **If you really care about her safety, yours should not matter. So, I ask you, would you die for her?

(Archer is hesitant in answering, the question overwhelming all of his senses.)

**Nephim: **I'll ask you again, would you die for her?

**Archer: **I travel into a world I know nothing of, face my greatest fears, transverse enchanted mazes, and collect magical keys all in order to save her. Do you not already know the answer? Well, it's yes. Yes, I would die for her.

**Nephim: **Prove it.

(Nephim draws a curved dagger from his flowing black robes and presents it to Archer. He takes it with a shaking hand and brings it down to his gut. He looks to Amalia, and utters something under his breath before cutting into himself, falling to the floor. Just as he takes his last breath, the glass doors open and Amalia walks out into The Psyche. She notices Archer on the ground and kneels quickly beside him.)

**Amalia: **Oh, Archer, my love.

(The curtains close for a scene change as Quepheenqal walks forward.)

**Quepheenqal: **Archers heart flutters as he sees his love for the last time. Slowly, slowly, he begins to fade away. But wait! What's this? He feels life filling his body once more! He tries to focus his eyes as he comes to, but not in the place that he expects.

(Quepheenqal dodges back behind the curtain again before it rises. Archer and Amalia lay on the floor, side by side, and surrounding them are Philos, Quepheenqal, and Amalia's Father. Slowly, they both begin to stir.)

**Archer: **Am I alive?

**Amalia's Father: **Yes. You are both alive. And may I say that I apologize. Anyone who would rush into the land of the mind to save my daughter deserves more respect than I gave.

(Archer smiles, and he and Amalia hug.)

**Amalia: **Now we can be together.

(Quepheenqal kneels down beside Archer.)

**Quepheenqal: **My brother Philos tells me you just did something amazing. What exactly did happen?

(The lights dim and all freeze as Quepheenqal makes his way back toward center stage.)

**Quepheenqal: **And Archer and Amalia married, living happily after on Archer's farm. That is my tale, and it has been sung, please leave a two-pence in my hat if you have one, but if you don't, a six-pence will do just fine.


End file.
